


The Moment Our Eyes Meet

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Birthday Gifts for T [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Birthday Date, Cute Date, F/M, Fluff, birthday gift, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: 두근거려 눈이 마주친 이 순간. 평생 느껴본 적 없는 강한 전율이 와.My heart pounds in this moment as our eyes meet. A strong, thrilling feeling that I have never felt all my life has come to me.





	The Moment Our Eyes Meet

The sound of wind chimes vibrated through the inside of shop as the door was pushed open. Teesha instantly held her head up, looking towards the direction of the door as Byeongkwan entered, carrying a bouquet of arranged larkspurs and water lilies in hands, wearing a happy expression on his face. Their eyes met and they exchanged smiles. Even after they had been dating for a while, every time he comes and sees her like that, his heart couldn’t seem to stop pounding like crazy.

“You’re bringing flowers to a flower shop,” she chuckled at the irony. “You could’ve just bought one from here and give me some income,” she continued, walking away from the counter desk and approaching him to give him a hug.

“Happy birthday,” he said as he handed her the flowers.

“Thank you,” she thanked as she received the flowers and proceeded to go to the back and got a vase in her hands when she came back to the front.

“I actually had Hayeon to arrange the flowers and Jun to pick it up from her early this morning. The flowers is from this shop and I have contributed to the shop’s income for this month,” he informed as he sat down on the waiting couch next to the counter desk.

“And she said okay to that? Working way before her shift starts?” Teesha asked, in disbelief.

“Well, I tipped her generously. You know how much she loves money,” he replied, chuckling. “Are we ready to go?” he asked as he glanced at the lock screen of his phone, to look at the time and he smiled at the selfie of the two of them making goofy faces.

“She’s out for lunch, she should be back any second now,” she informed, turning to look at the clock on the wall just behind the counter desk.

And then she arrived, the assistant, pushing the door, making the wind chimes resonated its calming sound.

“I’m so sorry that you have to wait for me,” she said as she hastily walked to the behind of the counter desk. “Off you go,” she chirped.

Teesha laughed as she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the counter. Byeongkwan stood up from the couch and ready to get his girl.

“Are you sure you’re okay alone?” Teesha asked Hayeon one last time although she had assured her many times for the past week that it would be alright.

“Do you want to me text Jun to come over?” Byeongkwan asked, sharing the worries of his girlfriend, more like sort of trying to ease the worries.

“Yes, I am fine alone by myself,” Hayeon nodded to Teesha and then turned to Byeongkwan. “No, I think I’d be even more bored listening to him yapping about god knows what,” she said as she shook her head hard.

“Now, go, have fun,” she said as they were laughing. “This is my birthday present to you,” she yelled out as they walked out of the shop and replaced the laughing sound with the sound of the wind chimes again.

\-----

The sounds of hearty laughter can be heard from their table in the café. Byeongkwan and Teesha sat facing each other with their eyes fixated to one another, as though apart from the two of them, the rest of the world weren’t of importance at that moment. He had known this the first time he met her that whenever their eyes met, he felt a shiver, a strong feeling that thrilled him, each time more thrilling than the previous. That was why he couldn’t seem to look away every time he looked at her.

He took the last sip of his cup of coffee as he glanced to the clock on the lock screen of his phone. It had been three hours since they walked in and sat to talk. How fast time would fly when you were having a blast of time, good talk with good company.

“Do you want to take a walk before we catch that last train home?” she asked as she noticed he had finished his coffee and the plate of the birthday cake had also emptied.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said as he walked to the register to settle the bill.

And so, they were walking and walking until they reached a convenience store where they entered because Byeongkwan wanted to get her some chocolates. That was when he noticed she was looking at the claw machines, located right outside.

“Do you want one?” he asked as he handed her a bar of chocolates that he just bought. “I’m pretty good at this stuff,” he bragged.

“Well, there’s two machines here,” she said, pointing to the machines she was standing in front of. “I say, we both play and see who got one first. I’m pretty good at this too, you know,” she said as she put down her purse to her side after taking out a dollar bill.

“Oh, come on, let me do it and win one, it can be one of your birthday presents,” he said as she was about to slip the dollar bill into the slot.

“I have got plenty of birthday presents from you. You just got me a chocolate bar,” she said as she slipped the bill into the slot anyway, causing the claw machine to play music and the handles and buttons to light up in colourful lights.

“What are you waiting for? Put your dollar in,” she said as she pointed to the other claw machine right next to hers. “We’re gonna fight,” she declared.as she grabbed the handle.

He shrugged and slipped a dollar bill in the slot of the claw machine anyway. The first time, both of them failed to get one and they laughed it off while trying again. As they get all fired up, they tried again and again, multiple times as laughter turned into groans of frustration. And finally, at the fifth time, Byeongkwan managed to successfully land a pretty huge cute stuffed duck that kind of looked like his face. Teesha pursed her lips and groaned in disappointment since she just lost.

“I won,” he said as he held the duck up high and chuckled.

“Now, it’s a battle against myself,” she said as she put in another dollar into the slot and started to play again, although ultimately failed.

“Although I like to see you get all cute disappointed with your pouts and all,” Byeongkwan sighed, putting his foot down, taking Teesha’s hand, preventing her from putting yet another dollar bill into the slot. “I really do love it, more than life itself,” he continued as she furrowed her eyebrows, disapproving of his action. “I think we should get going if we don’t want to miss that last train home.”

“I want to win one too,” she whined, cutely, swinging his hand back and forth, sort of pleading.

“You’ve won one,” he said, waving the cute stuffed duck in front of her face. “I got this, for you. I got this with the intention of giving it to you, so technically it’s you who’ve win it,” he explained as he slung her purse over his shoulder and pulled her away, to start walking to the train station.

\-----

The two of them were walking side by side and talking under the night starry sky along the street filled with terrace houses until they finally stopped at a gate of her house.

“Thanks for walking me all the way home,” she said as she turned to him. “Thanks for everything today,” she thanked him again.

“Happy birthday again,” he wished as he handed her purse to her, along with a paper bag filled with presents from him and the yellow stuffed duck he had won for her from the claw machine. “Thank you for being born.”

“You are the sweetest, you know that?” she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Text me when you get home,” she said as she took all of the things in his hands.

“I will,” he reassured. “Go in,” he said, walking closer to the gate that had been opened.

“Okay, goodbye,” she said, sounded more regretful and sad as the day ended.

He watched her walked to her door and she turned around one last time, meeting her eyes with his. She waved him goodbye and he waved back as she disappeared behind the door. He walked away as he moved his hand close to his chest, feeling his heart pounding, each beat louder than the one before.

**Author's Note:**

> a little birthday gift for a friend. teesha, happy birthday bby.


End file.
